The present invention concerns a textile machine, in particular, a stretch machine with a can agitating apparatus.
In the filling of cans in a stretch machine process, it is common knowledge to agitate the flat [square cross-section] can to be filled within a chamber, which chamber communicates with the space surrounding the stretch machine (DE 40 15 938 A1, FIG. 24). Airborne particulate, which, during the filling operation, escapes from the band material fed to the can, thus remain in the said chamber. For the agitation of the can, a drive is required. This drive, as time goes on, is infiltrated with particulate and is subject to disturbances therefrom.